User blog:AYET/At the next SHP bounty increase
We are well aware of their respective bounties pre-TS. Now post-TS, the WG / Marines are bound to review and revise (increase) the numbers, not a matter of "if" but more of a matter of "when". Let's try to justify what has the WG / Marines seen them did which will justify the revised bounties (considering the events from Reunion arc to the latest in Dressrosa arc). * Sentomaru clearly seen the Monster Trio taking down two prototype-version Pacifistas with great ease (just a punch from Luffy on one PX while a combination of one strike from Zoro and Sanji respectively on the other PX). This should earn quite a big amount of bounty increase for the three of them respectively * Personally I don't think the fact that Luffy who now knows haki (Bushoshoku and Kenbunshoku) - as seen and confirmed by Sentomaru - will play a factor to influence the bounty of Luffy's. I mean, WG / Marines won't go "Oh, he don't know haki back then, so his bounty can be lower but now he knows so definitely will be higher just because of this", will they? * Marines seen Dark King Rayleigh allied to Strawhats, aiding Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to escape. Not sure if the bounty increase will be at Rayleigh's or will this be a bounty increase factor attributed to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji * Soul King was confirmed to be afflicted to the Strawhats, hence should increase his bounty from his former 33 mil * The Sunny had the protection from PX-0 himself, will this be a factor influencing any of the member's bounty (Franky?) or somehow affected the group as a whole? * The events in FI arc should not affect at all because no WG / Marines were present * PH arc. The facilities in PH that Caesar had been using was a secret from the Marines (though indirectly hinted WG may be aware). Despite the presence of Smoker, Tashigi and G5 Marines , it was not sure how the events in PH arc will affect the Strawhats' bounties. ::Initially I was thinking the whole event of the destruction of facilities in PH will not be used against the Strawhats, thus no bounty influence over the matter. But later, in the way Issho interpret the term "alliance", since Caesar is under Doflamingo (hence is a "OK" to the Marines), the Strawhats (and Law) destroying facilities belonging to Caesar may be deemed a crime which will be penalised against the Strawhats. Thus at this moment, with Issho's interpretation as reference, I think their bounties will be increased due to this subject * Alliance with the Shichibukai Law would carry no negative influence over the Strawhats should Law choose NOT to betray the Marines (during the showdown between Law, Doflamingo and Issho at Green Bit). But because Law has upset Issho (being the admiral of Marines), effectively this will mean "Strawhats has allied to Law, the traitor of WG / Marines" hence another influence to their bounties All in all, Luffy's next bounty release should be a huge one, probably matching the 100mil increase of his previous one or may be slightly more. The others may be high or low increase, can't determine even a ball park figure, hence the easier gauge will be Luffy's This week's chapter is quite good IMO. We got a good lot of background story revealed, the dwarves, the fairy story, the old king (grampa), TSOR (papa), the toy-making cause, etc. What is your opinion? Rate below. Rate this week's chapter 10 - Very awesome / enjoyable 9 8 7 6 5 - Neutral, ok 4 3 2 1 0 - Boring Category:Blog posts